warriorcatszandbakfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
TESTATIONALE2
Dag katten, ]Vandaag is het zover. De laatste dag. Geen opdrachten alleen even kijken of de kippen je eitjes hebben gelegd. Voor alle katten die een wit ei opdracht hebben gekregen, die kun je nog maken tot en met woensdag. De badges worden vandaag uitgedeeld (dat hopen we). We wensen iedereen nog een fijn Pasen en voor de Vlamingen onder ons ook nog een hele fijne vakantie toegewenst. Ik hoop dat we dit nog een keer kunnen gaan doen. Het was echter wel veel werk en administratie , vandaar dat je zult hebben opgemerkt dat naarmate het einde van de week het steeds slordiger werd. Hopelijk heb je alle 6 eieren weten te bemachtigen. Anders dan heb je toch gewoon maar even heel veel badges binnen kunnen halen! Groeten, & Nadat de WindClan de zes eieren had verzamelt kwamen ze allen aan bij de tempel. Hortus was verdwenen na het vertellen over de Vilana-eieren. De poort van de tempel was massief, er waren 6 gaten, elk gat was even groot als een ei. Ze stopten de eieren op volgorde in de gaten. Er kwam licht, maar de poort bleef gesloten. "Ja zeg, hoe moeten wij nu nog het witte ei zien te bemachtigen?" zei een zwarte grote kater. Toen zei een schildpadpoes: "Hé, daar kijk eens!". In de muur stond in gouden letters ineens een zin, niemand kon het lezen. Het was in geheimschrift. Er stonden wel aanwijzingen bij hoe je het lezen kon. "Waarschijnlijk moeten we uitvoeren wat daar in die zin staat!" zei Varenster toen." A=R B=W C=G D=Q E=F F=M G=A H=I I=X J=Z K=B L=D M=V N=U O=E P=K Q=H R=C S=J T=Y U=L V=N W=S X=O Y=T Z=P '' ZF VEFY "DFVFUJYFVKFD" PFAAFU Voer uit wat hier staat, dit kun je in een mail doen naar warriorcatswiki@outlook.com of je kunt het in een privébericht tegen of zeggen. Je hebt nog de tijd tot en met maandag 28 maart. Groeten, & Vanaf vandaag is het weer zover. Het is Lente, ook wel Nieuwblad! Dit houdt een aantal dingen in: de koeien mogen weer in de wei (kijk hier maar eens), de vogels fluiten weer want er komen zwermen terug van hun vakantieoord, er zijn overal kleurrijke bloemen (je zou ze kunnen verzamelen om ze na te tekenen, indrogen of mooie lentestukjes van te maken), het wordt weer wat warmer en worden er kittens geboren in het laatseizoen. Zoals je ziet heeft de wiki daarom ook een leuk Lentethema gekregen. Echter valt er nog een festiviteit te vieren, volgende week is het namelijk Pasen. Het is van oorsprong een Christelijk feest, maar net zoals Kerst is het een feest voor iedereen zonder dat je gelovig hoeft te zijn in het Christendom. Daarom wordt de week van zondag 20 maart t/m maandag 27 maart omgedoopt tot de Fleurige Paasdagen. Wat er gaat gebeuren dat lees je in een ander bericht dat ook bij je belletje staat aangegeven. We wensen iedereen alvast een Vrolijk (of Zalig, wat je wilt) Pasen! Voor de gebruikers van België ook een fijne vakantie toegewenst! & ---- 600px|center Dag katten, In het andere bericht hebben jullie al kunnen lezen over de Fleurige Paasdagen van zondag 20 maart t/m maandag 27 maart. Informatie hierover volgt hieronder: Het was een prachtige dag op het Windterritorium, Nieuwblad was aangebroken. Clanleider Varenster riep de Clan bij elkaar om hen erop uit te sturen door heel het kamp om de eerste paardenbloemen te plukken. Hier maakt de medicijnkat dan kompressen van en de resten daar worden mooie nesten van gemaakt voor de aankomende kittens. Alles verliep volgens plan tot plots er een onbekende kat uit de hemel kwam vliegen (dat klinkt best cliché, wat had je dan verwacht? Dat die uit de gespleten aarde zou komen ofzo), wacht nee dat was maar een wolkje. Plots schudde de aarde en kwam er een spleet, uit de spleet werd een kat omhoog geduwd. De Clan stond angstig verbaasd te kijken. De kat begon te spreken: "Ik ben Hortus, ik ben gekomen om jullie te waarschuwen!" zei hij fel. "De lente brengt dit jaar een zware taak met zich mee die bepalend zal zijn voor jullie nageslacht." de Clan schrok. "Er is namelijk een vloek uitgeroepen over jullie Clan dat geen enkele kitten het licht zal zien deze Lente" wanhoopskreten klonken uit van Moederkatten en afschuw van katten die het onzin vonden. De Clanleider zei kalm: "Is het waar wat jij ons verteld, zo ja hoe kunnen wij dit voorkomen?". Hortus slikte en zei: "Door de zeven Vilana eieren te bemachtigen". De Clan barstte los van wanhoop en waanzin. De Clanleider riep: "STILTE!" en voegde daaraan toe: "Hoe zouden wij die 'Vilana-eieren' kunnen krijgen?". "Dat kan je alleen doen door Vilanakippen te bemachtigen doormiddel van opdrachten uit te voeren. Er is wel haast bij, u heeft namelijk nog maar een kwartmaan de tijd". De Clanleider zei: "Geef ons de tijd om erover na te denken". Het komt nu allemaal aan op jou, ga jij de WindClan helpen? Wanneer je hen helpt de 7 eieren te bemachtigen ontvang je een prachtige badge en kom je op de erelijst van helpers te staan. Voor elk ei krijg ook een Badge. Bedoeling: Elke dag tot en met zondag kun je een opdracht doen. Als je de opdracht voltooit dan krijg je één Vilanakip. Zo'n Vilinakip is erg bijzonder hij legt namelijk kleureneieren. En wel de kleuren: geel, rood, paars, oranje, wit, blauw en groen. Hij legt er eentje per nacht. Dit betekent dat je met de Vilanakip die je op de eerste dag verdient 7 eieren kunt ontvangen. Dit maakt je kans om alle eieren te ontvangen niet erg groot, maar als je drie kippen hebt van de eerste 3 opdrachten dan heb je direct al 7+6+5=18 eieren en dat maakt je kans alweer meer dan het dubbele zo groot. Op maandag volgt de uitslag. Hoe gaan wij kleureneieren geven, nou elke dag vermelden wij op op deze pagina welke kleur eieren je kip(pen) hebben gelegd. De kleur wordt bepaalt door een randomizer we doen het eerlijk, dus als je straks 4 rode hebt op een rij dan heb je erg veel ongeluk en is het de schuld van de randomizer en niet omdat wij je pesten . We hopen dat iedereen dit leuk vindt. Per opdracht staat er duidelijk bij hoe deze is te voltooien. REGELS: * Je mag de opdracht alleen op de dag van uitgave oplossen. Doe je het te vroeg dan negeren we je inzending en mag je het opnieuw sturen, te laat levert alleen het negeren op. * Je mag maar op 1 account eieren verzamelen en meedoen wordt ontdekt dat je op meerdere accounts dit doet ben je gediskwalificeerd en moet je al je badges inleveren. * Je mag niet antwoorden doorspelen, want zo verpest je het voor iedereen! Wordt het ontdekt dan ben je gediskwalificeerd. Als jij weet dat iemand dit doet dan wordt verwacht dat je dit aan ons vertelt. OPDRACHT 1. 20 Maart Vertel eens in een verhaaltje van meer dan 60 woorden welk kleur ei je het liefste wilt hebben en waarom. Ook moet je erbij zetten welk soort magie dat ei bezit. Dit schrijf je onder dit bericht. Succes! Groeten, &